


Fling

by DrarryHasAHarryLamb (MrsFantashia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hermione/Ron - Freeform, M/M, Malepreg, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/DrarryHasAHarryLamb
Summary: The Battle is won, And seventh year is over for the Golden Trio. On the last night of the term, Harry and Draco share a moment what was supposed to be a single Fling..but now Draco is being forced into an arranged marriage with a woman.. after finding out he's pregnant he turns to his two friends for support..will Draco marry the girl or will their relationship ever be more then a fling?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Just Once

It was a beautiful night, Harry mused as he sat on the roof looking out at the stars. He couldn’t believe that night would be the very last night he’d spend at Hogwarts. Tomorrow morning every student at Hogwarts would return home for the summer. But this year Harry was a seventh year student which meant this time there would be no coming back.

Everyone had wanted Harry to return to the Dursley’s one last time, until he turned eighteen in case anymore of Voldemort’s goons were to come looking for him. But Harry had other plans. He would never set food on private drive again if he could help it.

Instead he was going to honor his Godfather, and make the house Sirius gave him into a home. Now that he was officially a full fledged wizard, he was going to stop the Order of The Phoenix's ability to use the house for their meetings.

Besides now that Voldemort was gone, Harry saw no reason for the Order to continue to meet there anyways.

Harry sighed wishing he could stay at Hogwarts forever and never leave. Hogwarts had always been the place he’d considered home for the last seven years. It was going to be hard next summer when he would for the first time in his life not be leaving on the train for school.

Harry had briefly considered asking for a job at Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, but had brushed it away not sure if the curse had been lifted from it yet. He’d been grateful when the ministry and Hogwarts had gotten together and allowed Harry and his classmates come back and finish their seventh year since Voldemort had disrupted it.

“Hey Harry?” A voice spoke up behind him pulling Harry from his thoughts.

Turning to look at the wizard that had spoken and smiled at the blonde.

During this final year at Hogwarts without the threat of Voldemort hanging over them and with his father in Azkaban, Harry and Draco had managed to put aside their rivalry and had to the surprise of the rest of the school become friends.

“Hey Draco what brings you up here?”

“Well you see, my parents want to subject me to an arranged marriage and I honestly have no feeling for the girl and they’re threatening to disown me if I don’t comply. Well the thing is, I’m gay and I’ve had a crush on you for the longest.”

“Draco, I’ve come to have a lot of feelings for you, but I also understand if you have to comply with your parent’s wishes. But why are you telling me this now?” Harry asked.

“I’ve known for awhile that you felt the same way Harry and I was wondering if since Tonight is probably the last night we’ll be together under the same roof, if maybe you’d be interested in having sex for just this one night, basically one last fling before we move on with our own lives?” Draco asked quietly.

“I Mean if I’m going to be forced to be with someone I don’t love It would be nice to experience being with the man I do love at least once.” Draco quickly adds.  
Harry mind races as he wondered in his mind if he ought. Should he or shouldn’t he? Could his heart handle touching the man he loved when he knew he would be forced to leave his arms for another person forever?

Harry felt his mind settle on the only decision he knew he wanted to make. He’d rather experience it once and watch him walk away then to never have known the arms of real love.

“Yes Draco, please.”

Draco walks over to Harry and dipped his head down capturing the wizard’s lips with his own. Harry moans softly into his mouth and kisses the blonde back with lips full of hunger and greed. Draco’s hand slide over Harry’s arms and down to his waist, snaking up his shirt to caress the small hair that was slowly starting to grow on Harry’s chest.

Harry was in pure bliss as he kissed with all the love and longing in his heart giving the kiss his all.

Draco quickly made Harry’s robes fall to the ground. The air from the outside air kissed over Harry’s naked skin making him shiver as Draco slowly removes his own robes.

Double checking that the door to the roof top was fully locked and putting up wards to keep anyone from thinking about coming up there.

Draco drops down to his knees using his hands to push Harry’s legs further apart before leaning further down and dragging his tongue from the sack of Harry’s balls to the base of the tip, and even flirted his tongue over the small slit of Harry’s cock.

Harry moans louder and his eyes half close, as he mind starts to become disoriented. It felt good, so good.

And then he felt a small pressure at his opening. His eyes fly open as Draco slides a slippery finger inside him. It was cold, wet and dripping with lube as it slid in to the hilt. Harry gasped at the uncomfortable feeling, but then Draco’s mouth was on his neck, kissing and suckling on the folds of the skin, as Draco starts to move the finger in and out of him slowly.

Just as he got accustomed to his finger, Draco added a second finger, easing both fingers in and out slowly, until Harry is moaning in pleasure, at that point Draco increases the speed and depth.

Harry couldn’t believe the sounds coming from his throat making him glad that Draco had cast a silencing spell so that no matter how loud they got nobody would hear what was happening.

Harry felt himself starting to wither and moan under him, at that moment Draco pulled his fingers out, positioned himself at Harry’s opening, and Harry felt Draco sliding into him.

Harry gave a soft cry at the momentary pain. Draco remained as still as he could to give him a chance to adjust.

Harry nodded to Draco when he felt ready.

Draco slowly starts to move.  
Draco wraps his arms around Harry as they gaze into each other making love. Knowing in their hearts this would be the last time they’d ever get to feel the other’s embrace, they wanted to take their time and truly enjoy it.

But all to soon the boys gave off one last groan and came hard. Their bodies stilled and they waited a moment to give themselves time to catch their breath. Finally reluctantly Draco pulls out and stood up. Draco doesn’t even glance back at Harry as he redresses himself and walks through the doors to head back down to his dorm.

Harry felt hot tears fall down his face as he finished getting back into robes and headed downstairs. He wished with all his heart that for once Draco would chose himself instead of what his family wanted of him.

But he knew that it was wishful thinking. Part of him almost wished he hadn’t agreed to have sex with him, but deep down he knew that having it once, was better then never having it at all.

He made his way to the dormitory, and found that Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire in the same chair, dead asleep. To Harry’s mortification he could see a portion of Ron’s butt cheek sticking out from under the blankets.

Harry knew without having to ask that his two best friends had decided to have their own fun tonight and he had walked in at exactly the wrong time.

Ron’s eyes slowly opened as he stretched, and blinks at Harry, before his eyes wander down and the situation suddenly dawned on the ginger.

“Oh, Harry could you maybe turn around a moment...or wait for us in our room?” Ron asked blushing scarlet red, his face now horribly clashing with his red hair.

Harry giggled a moment before he hurried to the room he shared with the other seventh years that had returned to finish their classes.

Harry sat on the bed wallowing in his bruised heart, wondering how he could bare to see Draco in the morning at breakfast after what they had done and knowing that Draco would now have to go marry someone else.

It wasn’t long before Ron and Hermione joined him on the bed looking at him with expectant eyes. He knew they were looking for an explanation of where he had been for so long.

Harry sighed.

“I went up to the roof top to look out at the stars tonight. And a guy I’ve had a crush on since start of term came to me and told me that he had one on me, but that his parents were expecting him to go through with a marriage they had arranged for him..He wanted us to have sex, so we could experience it at at least once before he married a girl he had no feelings for. And I went along with it.”

Ron gave Harry a look of pure sympathy.

“Maybe you’ll meet another guy down the road that will love you enough to put love before thier parents.” Hermione said gently laying a hand over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry nods.

“I just don’t know how I’m going to get through breakfast in the morning, seeing him after what happened and knowing I can’t change his mind.”

“you don’t have to. You wait up here, and I’ll bring something up here for you. You don’t have to see him if you don’t want to.”

Harry grinned halfheartedly “Thanks Ron.”

Morning came quickly , Ron and Hermione went down for breakfast while Harry finished packing his bags and even finished packing Ron’s bag for him.

Ron brought Harry a bagel and cream cheese and flask of pumpkin juice upstairs. Harry gratefully ate them and together he, Ron and Hermione headed down towards the train.

“Don’t forget to send me an owl.” Harry reminded them once the train arrives at Kings Cross Station.

Harry had already sent a letter to Vernon to tell him they didn’t have to come get him this year, that he was no longer going to be living with them.

When the Weasley’s noticed there was no car there to get Harry they looked at Harry questioningly.

“Where’s your family?”

Harry sighed

“I know everyone is worried about me, but I’m not going back to them. I have a new place to call home now. I’m going to Appearate there.”

Molly looked at him affectionately.

Then pulls him into her arms,

“Your going to Grimwauld aren’t you?” Molly guessed softly.

Harry pulls out of Molly’s embrace.

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I think now that in the wizarding world I am considered of age, I’m going to honor Sirius’s memory . He left me that house and I realized I’d be dishonoring his memory to not use it, I’m going to go and gutt it out and fix it up. Now that I can use magic outside school I’m going to use it to my advantage to make Grimwauld much more livable.”

After one last hug from Molly he pulled away and walks over to a spot and pulled up a picture of Grimwauld place in his head, and was there quickly.

The house was dark and there was spider webs everywhere he walked in. Harry pulls out his wand and got to work.

First thing he did was clear out the spider webs, and fix the lights in the house. He then magically changes the flooring into beautiful tile floors.

Approaching the picture on the wall of Mrs.Black he used a spell he’d found in the restricted section to remove it from the wall. The moment it is removed she starts screaming horrible insults at him, cursing at him. But Harry just boxed it up and sent it to the wizard world’s junk yard. Surely someone would want it eventually.

Harry then replaced the wall paper with a more vibrant blue color, and in the spot where the Black portrait had stood Harry put up a picture of Albus Dumbledore instead.

“Good evening, Mr. Potter.” The Portrait spoke.

“Good Evening, Albus.”

“Fixing up the old Black Residence huh?” The old man mused with that all to familiar sparkle in his eyes.

Harry smiled “That I am sir.”

Harry went back to work, cleaning out the old clutter, and replacing it with the things Sirius loved. He threw out the black family tree and replaced it with an Evans/Potter family tree instead.

Harry choose Sirius old room for his own and put up four portraits, one of Sirius, one of Remus, one of Lily, and one of James Potter. He smiled as each of them moved around, and loved watching them visit each other’s portraits.

The kitchen Harry replaced everything from the floors, the walls, the counters and even the appliances to more modern muggle like ones.

It took weeks for Harry to finish fixing up the house. But he enjoyed watching the house slowly start to become a home rather than the dim, boring way it had looked before.

Over time though fixing up the house started to take longer as Harry felt himself starting to feel sick. Harry was a little worried as to why he was getting sick. But he brushed it aside as he continued to finish fixing up the house. He wanted it to be done before he allowed what ever the sickness was to make him stay in bed.

But finally when he woke up throwing up again for what seemed to be the millionth time he finally appearated himself to Saint Mongos to get checked out.

“Well hello there Mr. Potter, what may I help you with?”

Harry quietly rattled off the symptoms he’d been experiencing lately. From throwing up, headaches, increased appetite, and pain in lower regions.

The mediwitch runs several tests before returning to the room smiling.“Mr..Potter, your not just an ordinary wizard, you are what some call metrowizard. Metrowizards are a bit rare, Metrowizards are born with slightly different arrangements in their bodies. Metrowizards are always male, but are born with both a uterus, and a penis both.

When a Metrowizard has sex with a witch, a sperm is then released and the girl gets pregnant, but when a metrowizard has sex with a wizard then an egg is released instead and the metrowizard is the one that gets pregnant. But unlike a woman, a metro’s birth canal is located near the anus.”

Harry looks at the mediwitch is surprise.

“So you mean to tell me that what I’m pregnant?” Harry asked trying to be certain he understood what she was telling him.

When she nodded, Harry felt tears form in his eyes.

“Are you going to be okay Mr. Potter?”

Harry nods

“It’s just the other father is with someone else.” Harry whispered softly.

The witch gently clapped Harry’s shoulders.

Harry was numb as the witch handed him a folder with tons of booklets and papers inside to help Harry know what to do and not to do while pregnant the foods to avoid and the foods that are really encouraged to eat, and prescribed Harry a prenatal potion.

Standing Harry signed out and decided instead of going home right off he would go to the Burrow and chat with Ron for a bit. With what he just heard he needed to talk to his best friends. He new he would need a support system.


	2. Tiny Wizard Tots

“Harry!” Ron yells excitedly as soon as he opened the front door.

He smiled even though his head was still spinning.

“Ron, it’s good to see you.” Harry greeted.

“Come on in Harry, I got news to share with you.” Ron says animatedly.

“Me to.”Harry admitted.

Harry walked into the house and sees Ginny, Hermione, and Molly at the table. Harry quickly made his way to Mrs. Weasley and gives her a hug.

“Hello, Harry dear, you look well.” Molly greets.

“As do you Mrs. Weasley.” Harry responds.

Ron pulls on Harry’s arm to join them at the table.

“Harry! Hermione and I are getting married in a few months.” Ron blurts out excitedly.

Hermione laughs “yes we are, in fact Ron and I are already looking for a house for us.”

His mind thinks quickly of all the many rooms inside his house, Grimwauld did have like tweleve rooms in it.

“What about coming to stay with me in mine? You can even design your room how ever you like, and we can share mine. There’s plenty of room even if you two have kids. We’d be able to help and support each other.” Harry suggested.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

“Kids?” Hermione whispers then blushes

“Where is this sudden talk of children coming from?” Ron asked blushing himelf.

Harry swallowed glancing at Molly, before turning his gaze back to his two friends.

“I went to Saint Mongos today, and well I found out about something unexpected something I never knew about myself.. I am what they call a metrowizard, and remember when I told you about what happened up on the roof the night before we left Hogwarts? Well it turns out I’m pregnant.” Harry admits.

“And with you two getting married, you two may end up with some of your own.” Harry added.

“Actually Harry...it’s one of the reason’s we are getting married with in the next few months instead of waiting. You see that night you walked in on me and Hermione, was no exactly the first time for either of us. We’ve been messing around for months after everyone went to bed. Those times we told you we had detention when everyone went to Hogsmead was because we were actually wanting to just spend quality time with each other without worrying someone will come in on us. And Now Hermione is pregnant as well.” Ron grinned.

Harry was surprised.

Neither one of Hermione were acting the least bit like they were weirded out by what Harry had said to them.

Glancing at Harry’s face Hermione laughs.

“Harry, you being gay I kinda guessed. Although it’s rare that you might be one. In the wizarding world with gay couples, almost always one of them is the metrowizard. I just wasn’t sure if it was you or the other wizard.”

Harry sighed relieved. Leave it to Hermione to know everything, even things like that.

“It’s Draco’s isn’t it?” Ron inquired.

Harry looked at Ron in surprise that he’d guessed it when Ron slid a copy of the daily prophet in front of him.

Draco Malfoy and the lovely Lady Daphne Greengrass to officially get married next summer  
Madam Malfoy, has assured us that this is going to be a wedding like nobody has ever seen before.  
The whole wizarding world is officially invited to book the date and attend this Huge Malfoy Wedding.

Harry felt a lump form in his throat he does his best to try and swallow past it. He wanted to cry as he read the headline. Draco would be marrying Daphne not long after Harry would be giving birth to his child.

Ron and Hermione hugged Harry.

“We remembered you saying that the guy was going to marry someone else after being with you that night, and when we say the paper we kinda just knew this had to be the guy you were with. I’m so sorry Harry. But the idea of staying with you at your place, being able to see you everyday just like when we were in school sounds like a lovely idea. You can be our baby’s Godfather, Harry.”

“And you guys can be my baby’s godparents.” Harry responds softly.

“Just give us a few days to gather all our stuff together and everything and we’ll be there.” Ron tells Harry.

“You guys can have the second master bedroom if y'all want it. Just like my room it is attached to a nice large room that would make an excellent nursery room. Both of our rooms have a door that leds into that one. We can share it for both our babies, between the three of us we can help each other with the babies.” Hermione’s eyes lit up at the idea.

“Maybe we can go baby shopping together, we don’t want the Malfoy’s to find out about you knowing Narcissa she’d take the baby away from you and try to raise it the Malfoy way.” Hermione suggested.

“You’re right, she would do something like that, and Lucius still has enough influence to do it.” Harry agreed.

Harry stood up and went home to rest. After his chat with his friends he was starting to feel a lot better about the fact that he was pregnant.

Laying in his bed he allowed his brain to think about the child inside him. He wondered briefly if it would be a boy or a girl. Though he felt very strongly that it was probably going to be a boy.

He falls asleep eventually and even his dreams were thinking about the baby.

Look Daddy! I can fly!” a little girl calls out.  
He’s at a playground watching a little girl with dark hair and blue eyes,  
She’s swinging herself on the swing,  
higher and higher,  
giggling to herself.

Harry woke the next morning to an owl sitting on his bed post preening itself waiting for him to get up and see the mail it brought him.

Standing up he took the letter and smiled it was Ron, asking him to come help them find the house, saying they were just outside but couldn’t see the actual house.

Laughing Harry remembered undoing and redoing the cloaking spell on the house so nobody would see the house unless he let them in on where it was. He’d done this to keep Mungdungus from getting back in to steal stuff anymore.

Writing the address on a slip of paper he goes outside to find his friends. Approaching them he stuck the paper with the writing in front of their faces.

Once the house became visible to them, they entered the house carrying their suitcases. He watched as Ron and Hermione took in the newly remodeled house.

“Harry this looks amazing, this barely looks like the same house anymore.” Hermione praised.

“Thanks guys, When I decided to come stay here I decided I wanted it to feel more homely and inviting then it once did.” Harry explained.

“It definitely does.” She agreed.

He leads them to the room he was suggesting for them. Opening the door he let them walk in first. Then follows them pointing out the other doors inside.  
“See, that door there leads to your own private bathroom, and that one leads to what I was thinking would be the nursery.”

Harry walks over and opens the door to the soon to be Nursery.

“see this room is perfect for a double nursery. And on the other end over there, that door leads to my room, making this perfect for us to share.”

Hermione and Ron looked around with pure awe in the face.

“Yes, once again you are right Harry this set up would in fact be perfect.” Ron whispered.

Harry wandered into the kitchen to fix breakfast, Eggs, bacon and fully loaded french toast with the butter, syrup and the powdered sugar, and he put a couple scoops of vanilla ice cream on top of the french toast. Then sprinkled chocolate syrup over it.

When Ron and Hermione joined Harry in the kitchen they took one look at breakfast and laughed.

“That actually does look good though.”

Harry shrugged.

“This baby is going to get what ever it wants that I can give it. I’ll deny it nothing.”

As they sat down to eat, Harry shared with Hermione about his earlier dream.

“That dream child was soo cute.” Harry gushed.

“It’ll be interesting to see which of yall’s features the baby will have more of.” Hermione responded with thoughtfulness.

“I’m betting mine will have the Weasley famous red hair, freckles and I’m hoping he and I don’t end up with our own pack of seven children.” she jokes.

“Yeah me too.” Ron agreed.

“I bet our children will become best friends.” Harry laughs.

“Oh yeah, just like we were.” Ron and Hermione chime in.

After food, Hermione suggests a shopping trip so the three of them walked outside and stick up their wand hands to call upon the knight bus.

This they used to go to Diagon Alley.

Hermione steered Harry into a store that had a sign that read

Tiny Wizard Tots

The inside of the store was much bigger on the inside then the outside suggested it would be. The three of them separate in three different directions. Harry went looking at baby clothes, he found a cute onesie that said Little Bludger on it and had a picture of a bludger ball, another one that said I’m a Keeper, that had a goalie on it, Harry found a bunch of little onesies with Quidditch as the theme, he threw a bunch of these over his arms, and grabbed a pack of diapers that had little racing brooms on it and a snitch on the front.

Harry then went looking for Ron and Hermione to talk them about cribs, and found Hermione already in the furniture department looking at a pair Phoenix colored cribs that was made of a special goblin made material. Each of them was a different flame color. One had greens and blues in the paint and phoenix feathers on one end flowing like a tail. The other was a red and orange colored one.

“Oh that’s perfect.” Harry breathed as he eyes them to. He looks for a price tag. Then turns to the store owner.

“We’ll take two Phoenix Tear Cribs, please.” Harry tells them.

“Yes, Mrs. Potter.”

Both of the cribs they had asked for are rung up and Harry pays for both and has them magically sent to the house.

Ron and Hermione looked at him in shock as the transaction happened.

“Harry that was way to much money for you to spend on us.” Hermione breathed.

Harry shrugged.

“I don’t mind, it’s a gift to my future godchild.” Harry responded.

Hermione hugged Harry.

They have fun the rest of the day as they pick out strollers, baby carriers, baby toys, magical monitors for the room. And a device for singing them to sleep.

Even though he had several months before he had to worry about it, he went ahead and bought several jars of formula, and several bottles, burp clothes, they found a special sink for giving newborns baths. Hermione bought a cute rubber duck for her child, Harry bought a giant squid toy for his.

Arms weight down with several bags they leave the shop and head over to the new restaurant that had opened up and ordered lunch.

Harry was laughing with Ron and Hermione and eating dessert when a couple wanders over to their table.

Harry looks up and pain clouded his heart in the moment.

But Harry swallowed it back and says

“Hi Draco, how’s it going?”

Draco who was accompanied by Daphne looks between the three of them

“It’s all going good, Daphne and I are just out shopping for her dress and me a tux for our upcoming wedding next summer. We figured it’s never to late to start getting fitted for that custom made one of a kind wedding outfit.” Draco responds smiling looking happy.

Harry noticed Draco’s eyes travel over the bags they carried.

His eyes jump over to Hermione.

“Congrats Granger, I see by these bags you must be expecting, how nice. And whose the chap that got you? Surely not the Weasely here? I hope everything goes well seeing as he comes from a poor family and all.” Draco continues.

Harry was finally done listening to him. So he stood up threw away his trash and says

“Come on guys lets go home.”

Turning to Draco he growled.

“And here I thought you were passed this prick attitude of yours.”

In a huff he grabbed his bags and disappearated on the spot and went home.

Ron and Hermione did the same but by the time they return Harry’s already locked up in his room.

They could hear the loud sobs coming from Harry’s room.

Ron was going to go knock on the door, but Hermione quietly led him to their room and they took themselves to bed, deciding to let Harry have his privacy for a bit.


End file.
